


High Ground

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other, Post-Duel on Mustafar (Star Wars), Sith Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Darth Vader finally understands the meaning of the High Ground.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	High Ground

Darth Vader was proud of himself. 

After twenty long years, he had the high ground. 

He had the edge in this duel.

Obi-Wan, he remarked sarcastically, would be so proud of him.

Luke didn’t have a chance against him.

But when he looked down at Luke, he didn’t feel superior. 

What he saw was a child filled with hate. 

A child who didn’t trust him, his own father.

A child who didn’t need him.

In an instance, he was back on Mustafar.

He saw a figure, eyes yellowed in darkness.

He saw a forsaken man, too caught up in the lingering shadow.

He saw himself through Obi-Wan eyes.

Suddenly, he didn’t want the high ground anymore.


End file.
